1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of fibrillated fibers and, in particular, to production of fibrillated fibers by open channel refining.
2. Description of Related Art
The production of fibrillated fibers is known from, among others, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,810,646; 4,495,030; 4,565,727; 4,904,343; 4,929,502 and 5,180,630. Methods used to make such fibrillated fibers have included the use of commercial papermaking machinery and commercial blenders. There is a need to efficiently mass-produce fibrillated fibers at lower cost for various applications, but such prior art methods and equipment have not proved effective for such purposes.